Creepypasta Wiki talk:Creepy Clichés
Examples Please add at least 1 example for each point. It will make the meaning much easier to get across. StabbyStab 00:35, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean that we should link to a story that uses it? Or if it's an omnipresent meme(like the scary song thing), can you just mention the most common manifestation of it(the Lavender Town theme)? MothmanVQX 00:41, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Any of those would work StabbyStab 11:33, July 27, 2011 (UTC) i can but the link would be broken, does that matter? LemmiwinksWasHere 22:18, September 27, 2011 (UTC) The ultimate irony is that "cliché" itself is a cliché. The definition of cliché is something that is so overused that it's lost its meaning. The way this page uses the word "cliché" is not in that meaning. These examples are just overused writing techniques. They have no meaning, and therefore they cannot be clichés. (The Messenger) Good job Very good list of "what not to do/only do if you must." I actually lose all interest in a "serious" pasta if they use the word "hyperrealistic". And the "creepy music on repeat"? THE GAME PLAYS IT ON REPEAT ANYWAY. I'll definitely let you know if I think of anything that be good to add. -King Starscream 15:28, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I USED ALL OF THESE AT ONCE AND THEN SOME, JEALOUS? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/GOODBYE_SPONGEBOB Civil Man 15:01, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I am grapely jelly, thank you. Kudos on that. --King Starscream 18:47, August 10, 2011 (UTC) New one to add... Cleverbot conversations about BEN. They aren't creepy, and most of them are more or less the same. And for that matter, "I erased this extra file in my game, and when I went to play the other one, everyone said I didn't have a name!!!!1" But the Cleverbot ones are just so BLAND on top of that... --King Starscream 18:47, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Or, how about starting off your pasta with "This really happened", either as "you have to believe me" or "you won't believe this, but..." Also, now that I think of it, Cleverbot conversations at all. --King Starscream 18:11, September 27, 2011 (UTC) satan? Does anyone else think that when the story says something is related to anything demonic, it just makes it not scary at all? I am an atheist, so that is likely why, but it almost seems silly by the end. :RememberToSignYourPostsPleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaase. -- BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 04:15, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... If "creepy shit happening in mirrors" is a cliche, shouldn't we just delete the "mirrors" category as a whole? Weirdowithcoffee 20:33, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" Another one At the end of some computer related pastas, "If you ever find something that says _______, don't click on it!" How many times have you seen that? Acidpop 17:12, January 14, 2012 (UTC)acidpop Addition? Honestly, I've lost count of how many stories end with the writer being the monster and OMG HE'ZA GET U!Grassrunnerdaughter (talk) 01:09, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Who's taking examples out? That really shouldn't be happening. If people think it's a cliche, it should stay. I'll try to re-add the random deletions later.Aradials 16:29, May 9, 2012 (UTC) This doesn't apply in all situations. Some "cliches" listed here could be mere complaints, those of which are deletion worthy. I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 16:32, May 9, 2012 (UTC) How'd I get in there? I saw my name amongst teh rules reading something like "dear MightyKombat" or whatnot. What's going on here? MightyKombat 21:25, May 11, 2012 (UTC) It's the USERNAME template. I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 21:27, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I noticed just now. I'm a hyperrealistic nob. Sorry bout that. Hate to show you such bad checking. MightyKombat 21:28, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Clichés that can be added? What about zombie apocalypses or walking corpses? I know it's a primitive fear, but I'm starting to simply just yawn when I see zombies. The same can possibly be said about "Demonic possessions" or stock demon names like "Belial" or Goetic demons like "Asmodeus". PurpleShirt 07:44, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Aww, fudge. I looked at the Pokemon Cliches and my creepypasta, AbAnDoNeD, had at least two of those. DARN IT...Wait a second. Just because it has some cliches, doesn't mean it's bad, right? Right? TigerTheDragon12 04:55, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I added saying that a character was molested under Theorypasta, but I guess the way I worded it made it look like spam because it got deleted soon afterHeavyMetalProphet 02:57, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I can honestly say there is nothing I hate more than the second cliche under Theories. Saint Elsewhere did it before all of you! Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 01:32, July 2, 2012 (UTC) A few things I'm getting tired of. *Theory pastas about how shows in fantastical settings are actually set after the apocalypse / all of the magical creatures are mutants. (Especially bad in Post-Apocalyptic Adventure Time, since that show seems to officially be set in a post apocalypse.) *Finding videos that are more nonsensical than creepy. (Like the video from Barbie.avi, or the video of a legless man break dancing from Normal Porn for Normal People.) *Video game pastas having the music slowing down or lowering in pitch to a low rumble or one constant note. *Video game pastas ending in the screen getting darker and darker untill the screen is just black / ending on a blank screen after the player character dies. CryptCaperCalzone (talk) 21:30, July 27, 2012 (UTC)